Cueva mortal
by Chia Moon
Summary: Con Erza herida, Jeral desea curarla cuanto antes. Pero le pelirroja tiene otras ideas antes de que el tiempo pueda agotársele.


Último premio por el sorteo de las doscientas historias. Terminamos con uno de FT para mi querida Betsama.

* * *

Título: Cueva mortal.

Pareja: Jerza.

Ranking: **M**.

Género: Romance.

Advertencias: OOC. No esta basado en ninguna parte del manga, pero tampoco es un Au. LEMON.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **ºCueva mortalº  
**

 **..**

Sin darse cuenta, ella misma abrió sus piernas para dejarlo invadir su espacio personal. Lo suficiente como para notar sus caderas contra la suya, la presión de su torso contra sus senos y el aliento en su rostro.

Jeral había colocado dos manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, mirándola fijamente mientras estudiaba la marca mágica en su cuello. Erza suspiró, frustrada por la cercanía y saber qué ocurriría si decidía olvidarse del detalle que podría matarla y enterrar sus dedos en su espalda, acariciar su suave piel y pegarlo tanto a ella que la ropa empezara a ser innecesaria.

Pero demonios, él estaba siendo tan firme en cuanto a la idea de salvarle la vida que ni siquiera tenía una erección. Y podía asegurarlo gracias a la forma en que sus caderas se presionaban. Podía notar el sexo masculino, sí, pero este no reaccionaba a ella.

—Mierda, Erza. Voy a necesitar que vengas conmigo y hagamos un ritual.

Se mordió el labio para no soltar el ritual que ella estaba más que dispuesta hacer con él ese momento. Uno de años atrás y tan viejo como la misma humanidad.

Bufó e intentó controlar sus hormonas a un lado y evitar que la sensación de frio la congelara cuando se separó de ella.

—¿Cuánto me quedaría si no hago ese ritual?

Jeral clavó la mirada duramente en ella. Erza no se inmutó y continuó incorporándose.

—Voy a fingir que no he escuchado esa pregunta.

—Contéstame a ella, Jeral.

El hombre bufó una maldición y pasó una mano por sus azulados cabellos.

—No durarías más de un día. Puede que dos. Dependiendo del esfuerzo que hagas y conociéndote, seguramente no durarás en hacer alguna locura.

—Bien. Entonces, tengo tiempo de sobras— dedujo.

Él enarcó una ceja confundido.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Atónito solo pudo retroceder mientras ella se deshacía de su armadura y en su lugar, un vestido blanco completo que resaltaba con sus cabellos ocupaba la tarea de cubrir su cuerpo. Exceptuando porque el vestido mostraba más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Joder. Sus pezones eran rosados. De esos que se hacían notar y te daban ganas de saborear. Y por la forma en que su falda se pegaba a su vientre, comprobó perfectamente que esa mujer o estaba planeando torturarle o realmente no se había dado cuenta que en el cambio se había olvidado la ropa interior.

Apartó la mirada, cubriéndose las mejillas con los dedos.

—Vayamos al lugar.

Erza no se movió. Continuó mirándolo fijamente y cuando él se detuvo, sintió un completo escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando habló.

—¿Es cien por cien seguro que ese ritual funcione?

—Si no lo fuera, no te llevaría a él— contestó.

Ella sonrió.

—Sé perfectamente cuando mientes, Jeral. No estás al cien por cien seguro, pero es a lo que te aferras con tal de salvarme la vida. Porque no puedes pensar la sola idea de perderme.

Jeral maldijo entre dientes.

—Creía que lo nuestro era más de miradas y entendimiento que de palabras, Erza.

—A veces necesitamos las palabras y algo más.

Sintió su mano pasando por su hombro, subiendo hasta su mejilla. Al contrario que el resto de mujeres, su mano era callosa debido al uso de la espada. Ella era una guerrera maga no una chica simplona de manos dulces y gestos gráciles.

Erza era dura. Sexy. Jodidamente sexy.

Cerró los ojos hasta que se volvió para posar la mirada en ella.

—¿Hubieras preferido que me desnudara al completo?

Él soltó un bufido.

—Así que eres totalmente consciente que vas sin ropa interior.

—Totalmente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se dejó llevar por el grito de su corazón y la tensión en sus testículos directamente al punto de la excitación que empezó a marcarse contra su pantalón. La sostuvo por las caderas y permitiendo que ella enrollara las piernas a las suyas, la empujó contra la pared de la cueva. Ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron y sexo quedó atrapado entre los pliegues de ella.

Frotó sus caderas contra las otras y enterró su rostro en su cuello, besando las nuevas marcas que estaban llevándola cerca de la muerte. La sintió tirar con brusquedad de sus ropas y presionando con su cuerpo para mantenerla contra la pared, le permitió arrancársela con brusquedad.

De algún modo, ella se las apañó para tomar el control y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba contra el suelo de espaldas, con ella mordiendo su oreja y arrancándole las últimas prendas.

Ambos jadearon al darse cuenta, pero no había atisbo de culpabilidad en ella. Tiró de la falda del vestido y sentándose sobre sus nalgas directamente, se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza para lanzarlo a cualquier parte poco importante.

Con ella desnuda sobre él, solo pudo imaginar lo idiota que había sido durante años.

Enterró su rostro entre sus senos y besó cada parte de ellos, entreteniéndose en sus tensos pezones, la movió sobre su propio sexo hasta que ella lo atrapó con petulancia para tirar en secos movimientos que, lejos de hacerle retroceder, lo calentaron hasta lo más infinito.

Sacudió las caderas contra ella y gruñó, disfrutando del sonido de su voz estallando en sus oídos. Apretó ambos senos entre sus manos y disfrutó del ronco gemido que estalló en sus labios. Erza se movió sobre él, humedeciéndolo de un modo invitador hasta que su propio sexo se hundió en ella con una fuerte embestida que arrancó un grito femenino que retumbó por toda la cueva.

Ella lo cabalgó a su ritmo, torturándole con la lentitud y apretándolo en su flor. No importó nada más en ese momento que la unión de sus cuerpos, perdiéndose completamente en la ansiedad de una unión más completa hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Erza pasó una mano por su torso, subiendo desde su vientre hasta sus pectorales, desviándose hasta sus pezones que apretó y manoseó hasta que él gimió en demanda de clemencia. Se inclinó para besarle y aprovechó el gesto para sacudirla contra el suelo y esa vez, el vaivén fue marcado por el propio ritmo de sus caderas, hundiéndose en la humedad de su sexo.

Con la boca alternándose de un seno a otro, las uñas de ella clavándose en su espalda y las piernas femeninas rodeando sus caderas, invitándolo a hundirse hasta lo más profundo de ella, Jeral se sentía en la completa gloria del placer. Tan a fondo que cuandito que ella lo estrujó en su interior con los espasmos del orgasmo estallando en su vientre y sexo, no pudo evitar llenarla con su simiente con el estallido propio del goce.

Apoyando la cabeza en su cuello, jadeó hasta que pudo recomponerse lo suficiente para mirarla. Ella jugó con sus dedos entre sus cabellos, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones de sentirle dentro, de abrazarlo de un modo que nunca pensó merecer. Que era tan maravilloso que era el pecado que tenía mejor vedado.

—Ahora. Irás a curarte.

Era más una orden que una petición. Y pocas personas eran capaces de darle órdenes a Erza. Aún estando completamente a su merced, de un modo que podía partirle su parte más importante de ser necesario, Jeral estaba más preocupado por ella y su vida que de la suya propia.

Erza lo miró cariñosamente mientras él le apartaba el flequillo para mirarla a ambos ojos y besarle la nariz.

—Iré. Justo después de esto menos quiero morir.

Él asintió con el corazón latiendo a prisa en el pecho. Se apoyó sobre los brazos para abandonar la cosa más cálida y protectora del mundo. La dejó con un gruñido para vestirse y vio la luz al ella cambiar a su armadura.

Erza se salvaría. Él la salvaría.

Porque definitivamente era la mujer que amaba.

 **FIN**

 **11 de Junio del 2016**


End file.
